To win a punk rock princess heart
by Darkfarie
Summary: Li a garage band king/skater/aka bad boy, Sakura a major hottie punk what happens when they meet
1. Default Chapter

...Though I only see him only in the hallways I know who he is. "Sakura's it time for school"! Sakura glanced at her clock,  
  
"Holy . god why didn't anyone wake me up? Sakura flung her closet open pulled on her pant's she just got from hot topic and a cut off black turtle neck applied black make up and ran downstairs, she flew past the kitchen saying goodbye quickly. Her brother threw a dirty look at what she was wearing, "can't you ever wear a full shirt, it's like you do this to piss me off. "Now really I don't tell you what to where why should you tell me? "Whatever just hurry up and take your coat it's starting to snow." She didn't have to be told twice she, reached for her army jacket and skateboard and headed for the door.  
  
She jumped on her skateboard, she only felt at peace was when she was on her skateboard she was so content that she didn't even notice someone following her.  
  
Li had woken up at 7 in the morning he already herd his annoying, over protective cousin getting ready he quickly got dressed to avoid a preach about the importance of eating breakfast. He grabbed his Dickies black sweater with flames on the sleeves and headed out the door he figures he'd rather walk to school rather than ride his, skateboard. While he was walking he saw a girl his age pass on a wicked looking skateboard, spurred by a new motive He quickly runs after her, doing a quick grind down a rail she landed smoothly. He keeps running after her when she stops in front of their school. "So she goes to this school?" I wonder what class she's in?". "Well I know what class She's in". He jumped when he saw who it was it was his cousin and she knew she was mad. "Li why the hell didn't you wait for me and did you even eat breakfast? All of a sudden the bell rang. "Great time for class well see you later Melin. "Wait don't you want to know who she is?" But he was to far away to hear. 


	2. Making of the Punk band

Disclaimer: I dont own CCS, or any of the band song's I mention, I dont own dickies, hot topic, though I wish I did  
  
Sakura sat at her usual place in the cafateria, she was having the worst dat she failed a math quiz and a science quiz right now she was pissed, she forgot all about it when she saw her friend's or aka "the qlick" Madison! Her best friend rushed over, Sakura where have you been you have to come outside. The two girls ran outside to see a band playing on the roof of the school ......  
  
She works at hot topic  
  
His heart microscopic  
  
She thinks that its love but to him its sex  
  
He listens to emo but fat mike's his hero  
  
His bank account's zero  
  
What comes next?  
  
she stared at the lead singer he was hot his hair messy brown hair peirced ear and lip, "wonder what his name is?" Sakura you don't know him he's only the hottest skater in school jeez you act as if you never heard of his band". Sakura looked confused, "You mean you don't !"  
  
Same song different chorus  
  
It's stupid, contagious  
  
To be broke and famous  
  
Can someone please save us from punk rock 101  
  
My Dickies your sweatbands  
  
My spiked hair, your new vans  
  
Let's throw up our rock hands for punk rock 101  
  
Li jumped up and down his band rocked today, he looked down on the crowd then he saw her, honey brown colored light, streaks of black on the bottom, she was standing next to a gothic, purpled haired girl wearing a combat boot's and a black dress.  
  
She bought him a skateboard, a rail slide, his knee tore  
  
He traded it for drums at the local pawn shop  
  
She left him for staring at girls and not caring  
  
When she cried because she thought Bon Jovi broke up Same song second chorus  
  
It's stupid, contagious  
  
To be broke and famous  
  
Can someone please save us from punk rock 101  
  
My Dickies your sweatbands  
  
My spiked hair, your new vans  
  
Let's throw up our rock hands for punk rock 101  
  
Don't forget to dely...on the very last word  
  
Seven years later he works as a waiter  
  
She married a trucker and he's never there  
  
The story never changes, just the names and faces  
  
Like Tommy and Gina they're living on a prayer Did you just say that?  
  
I just said  
  
It's stupid, contagious (same song different chorus)  
  
To be broke and famous (same song different chorus)  
  
Can someone please save us from punk rock 101  
  
My Dickies your sweatbands  
  
My spiked hair, your new Vans  
  
Let's shoplift some sweatbands for punk rock 101 Li was sweating,"How did you like that Tomedea Hig...h, the principle took the microphone, ok back to classeveryone!.You four come with me...  
  
Darkfarie:How did everyone like that, if anyone is wondering that was a song from bowling for soup. 


	3. The dark hangout and the changing of a p...

Disclamer: Wazz up sorry I don't own ccs or any of the products that I mention but hey maybe I can dream  
  
Darkfarie: Hello everybody I love that you love me fic and I want all the reviews I can take, I won't tell now what happened in the principles office but I will tell you who's in his band Li: lead singer, Eriol: is drums, Zachary:bass, Chris: he's on a regular guitar/back up singer, so there I don't know what the hell I'm gonna call them please email me a name you think would be good .  
  
Man did you see how hot they were, Sakura and Madison were walking home talking about the events that took place that day. Yeah they were pretty cute but Madison you practiclly think every guy is hot, I mean if you saw a bald man in a pig suit you would probably think he was hot.Madison started laughing hystaricly. It's not funny I swear your so boy crazy, you even go after the preps and you know they hate "our crowd" I swear if I had a chance I'd want to do to them what they do to us everyday.Madison saw the sad look on her face, your still hung up on him aren't you sakura. Madison of cours.... Hey watch were your going, Sakura was almost ran over by a black haired girl wearing a soccer shirt and pink pant's, she was clearly a prep. Sorry I just wanted to know if you knew the band playing on the gym were. Sakura gave the girl a long stare, Nope I haven't , why do you ask us? Well you guy's look like the crowd he hangs out with, I'm sorry I didn't explain why I'm looking for him you see the lead singer is my cousin and if I don't find him our caretaker is really going to be pissed, could you please help me find him??? Sakura looked at her, ....well if you insist......Madison are you going to help us ? Sure, but you know our friends won't approve if they see us, well no offence but your a big prep. So before we look she has to come to my house to change into something else..  
  
Man what a bitch I can't belive she gave us a 1day suspension and detention for a month. Well at least we weren't expelled my dad would have killed me. Eriol your so lucky you folks let you live on your own. Nah they only let me cause they hate seeing my face everyday. Well you lucky my caretaker say's next time I screw up she's probaly gonna send me back to my mother and theres no one I hate more than me mom..... Li!!!!!!,Li flinched again knowing who it was, Holy .......... god how did she find me here only punks and skaters know where this place is, turning so he could greet his prepy cousin he saw dark makeup on her a black skirt and a Emily t shirt on her . Melin who gave you those clothes and how did you find this place? Melin pointed to sakura and madison ,they told me I'd probaly get raped if I came to a place like this with the clothes I had . Li wasn't listening to his annoying cousin he was looking at sakura.  
  
Darkfarie:will have next chapter soon, please review 


	4. Madison's past life

Desclaimer: I don't own any of the song's I put in this story or any of the brand names of clothing though I wish I did,  
  
Darkfarie: Hiya so how'd ya like me other chapter's send reviews still waiting for reply on that band name for li so hope ya like this..  
  
He stared at her, her hair honey brown black with streaks and tints of red were in her hair her eyes a clear green color she looked even better up close. So your the ones who helped Melin find me. Sakura nodded, and your the one who's band was playing on the roof of our school. Yup thats me,Li had a smirk on his face .Well just wondering what's your name? Well this is Madison and I'm Sakura ,what's your's. Well my full name is too long but you guy's can call me Li. So Li why did you abandon your cousin and have her bother us? Tch....... it's her fault I didn't want to here her preach. Hey!!!!!! Why are you talking behind my back I wouldn't have preached ,you besides you know I have a major crush on Chris you back up singer but you won't even let me talk to him. Ugh, Melin you know he only likes punk rocker's besides you alway's want to go out with my friends.  
  
Madison wasn't listening to Sakura talk to Li, instead she walked over to the bar hey can I get a water..thanks, Madison looked around she saw the skaters in the bowl and a band playing in the backround she didn't want to go in the mosh pit yet, Hey! a voice called out. Madison turned around there stood Eriol her best friend from 4th grade, Madison it's been awhile,What you meen when you started ignoring my phone calls and stopped talking to me yeah it's been awhile. Madison look I'm sorry but my old girlfriend didn't want me to talk to ya .Watever, look I understand your girlfriend was more important than I was,Madison walked off toward a forming crowd  
  
Outside of the bar  
  
Sakura was taking a breather,I'd better get home soon or Tori going to get pissed. Hey sakura! Sakura opened her eyes, yes? It was Melin she was in tears. Sakura please can you turn me into a punk I really want to meet Chris! Melin you can't just wake up one morneing and decide to be punk. But Sakura I really need him he's all I think about. Sakura looked into her eyes she saw herself going prep just for him...... okay but only cause you remind me of someone I know.  
  
Darkfarie: Hey how was the fic next I'll write about how Li and Sakura dislike but love eachother? What will Melin's makeover do to her who's Sakura's old ex she turned prep for?? How the hell should I know bur I'll think about it so send in reviews. 


	5. Shopping for a new look!

Desclaimer: I dont own Card Captor Sakura or any of the songs I mention, or any merchandise.  
  
Darkfarie: please don't send flames and I hope you like the chapter!  
  
I want to give a shout out to my girl devil's death angel please read our other story?!  
  
" Sakura!", Sakura turned to see a pig tailed Melin running toward her. Today sakura was wearing a black beanie, back skirt with a skull top, she wore her lace up boots with flames on them. And today Sakura was taking Melin shopping for her new wardrobe. " Melin, are you sure you want to do this?" "Positive." "Well alright but you have to completly trust me when I buy thing's for you, Okay?"  
  
The first thing they did was take her to Hot Topic all the punks and goths glared at her, Sakura used to work there so everone knew her, " Sakura who's she?"a green haired guy stared at Melin. "Zach relax, she's just a friend who need's a favor, so I'm gonna help her." And your gonna help me" "Sakura why do you alway's drag me into these pity cases?" They both grabbed shirts, bondage pant's and boots and suited her up. Later in front of a skateboard shop, " Zach thank you so much for helping me." "It a good thing Madison lent us the money other wise we wouldnt be able to afford all this stuff."  
  
Melin walked up to the house she was living with Li, Sakura carrying the skateboard and bags of clothes they just bought for her," so this is where you live?""yup" they both walked up to the door hearing li and his band practiceing.  
  
Darkfarie: sorry chapter are so short! 


End file.
